kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
100 Acre Wood
100 Acre Wood, also written as Hundred Acre Wood, is an optional world based on the fictional locale of author A. A. Milne and Disney's twenty-second animated feature, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It is special in both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II as a world within a world, because it is entered through a book in Traverse Town and Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden, respectively. The world is contained within a magical book that Merlin keeps with him, and as Sora collects Torn Pages, the lost areas of the world are revealed as the story is retold. When Sora enters the book, he lands on a version of the flat map of the 100 Acre Wood. Classic locations such as Winnie the Pooh and Piglet's House are accessible, as well as the Muddy Path and Spooky Cave, making this world one of very few to show a change of day. Each location usually harbors a mini-game with prizes which help Sora, Donald, and Goofy on their journey, although Sora is the only one that goes into this world. It is doubtful there is a ruler of this world. Strangely, throughout the entire series so far, not one Heartless has appeared in this world. Because of this downplay of violence, Sora's "Attack" command is changed to "Hit" while in this world. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the 100 Acre Wood is a world that is only available for play through the Command Board, rather than a complete world. The Keyhole for this world is the book's lock. Locations ''Kingdom Hearts'' The open pages of the book are known as 100 Acre Wood. From this area, Sora can enter the individual areas created by the Torn Pages. The first area opened in Kingdom Hearts is the Wood: Meadow, where Sora meets Winnie the Pooh. Going to Pooh's House from there both progresses the story and allows Sora to meet Owl, who reappears throughout the world to explain the rules of each mini-game. Pooh's Room is also accessible from his house. The first area to open up is the Hunny Tree, which introduces Piglet, and the second is Rabbit's House, which also contains Rabbit's Room, which allows Sora to meet both Rabbit and Tigger. In the Wood: Hill, which contains Pooh's swing, Sora rescues Eeyore, and in the Bouncing Spot area, Tigger is joined by Roo. Finally, the Muddy Path holds the last mini-game, in which all of the friends are reunited and allows for the 100 Acre Wood's Keyhole to be sealed. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the various areas are combined into one long room, and there is only one mini-game: get Pooh to the exit while finding all of his lost friends. Each of Pooh's friends will give you a reward; the mini-game is also the best place to collect Moogle Points. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, this is split up into multiple rooms along a path, along with multiple mini-games. The first area is Pooh Bear's House which is the only room that does not contain a mini-game, although Piglet is in the room and must be found. The next area is Rabbit's House, which contains Rabbit and the Veggie Panic mini-game. Hunny Tree contains Owl and the Balloon Glider mini-game, while Tigger's Playground contains Tigger, Roo, the Tigger's Jump-a-Thon mini-game, and the only treasure chest of this world, the Spellbinder Card. The Muddy Road contains Eeyore, as well as the Whirlwind Plunge and Bumble-Rumble mini-games. Finally, the Fields contains a save point and the world exit. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Kingdom Hearts II retains a few of the previous locations in the 100 Acre Wood, most notably Pooh's House and Rabbit's House, although the mini-games found in these locations have changed, and Rabbit's House is not available until the second Torn Page is found. In addition, Piglet's House has been added as the first mini-game location to open up. Kanga's House opens up with the return of the third Torn Page, and the Spooky Cave at the fourth. The final area, Starry Hill, will open when all five pages have been found and completes the repairs on Pooh's poor, abused book which was ripped by the Heartless. Along with Kanga, Gopher is the new character in this sequel. The surface of the book, from which the other locations are accessed, is referred to as The Hundred Acre Wood. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep When Merlin drops the 100 Acre Wood book while walking home, Terra picks it up and returns it to him, who says he has never seen it before. He leaves it in his house for Terra, and later invites Ventus and Aqua in to read it when they pass by. After it is returned, the three main characters can read it to unlock their hidden powers, visualized as the Hunny Pot Board. Kingdom Hearts The book is first given to Sora by Cid, near the beginning of the game, to give to Merlin, who tells Sora that there is a world within the book. He mentions that Sora needs to collect Torn Pages throughout the worlds until he finds and seals the 100 Acre Wood's Keyhole. When Sora first goes into the book, he meets Winnie the Pooh, who is the only one left in the book. Along the way, he finds and makes friends with each of the 100 Acre Wood's inhabitants, with whom he plays a Christopher Robin-like role. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The 100 Acre Wood appears in Sora's second set of World Cards, and can be accessed on the seventh, eighth, ninth, or tenth floor of Castle Oblivion. When Sora enters the world, he finds Pooh all alone, and decides to go down the path with the teddy bear in order to find his lost friends. Upon going down the path, Sora and Pooh find Rabbit picking up cabbages, and get Owl's attention by having Pooh float high in the air with a bundle of balloons, brought back to the ground by Owl. Sora and Pooh find Roo in a hole after Pooh falls into it, and find Eeyore later down the path, whose tail is knocked down from a tree that Pooh, being chased by bees, runs in to. Tigger's attention is captured when Pooh is taught by Sora to bounce on tree stumps in a similar to formation to Tigger. Shortly afterwards, Sora and Pooh are bombarded by Rabbit's cabbages, which come rolling down the hill. Sora knocks the cabbages into a stack with the Keyblade, which causes Rabbit to appear. Rabbit explains that he tried rolling the cabbages down the path, since someone had broken the cart he had planned to use to bring them down. Coincidentally, it was Sora and Pooh who broke this cart. Sora and Pooh soon afterwards arrive at the end of the path, with all of Pooh's friends found. The two say their parting words, and Sora leaves to continue climbing to the top of Castle Oblivion. Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Merlin moves to Hollow Bastion and takes the book with him. When Sora returns, he excitedly enters the book to check up on his friends. While he is greeting Pooh, he is suddenly ejected from the book as the Heartless try to steal it. During the battle to recover the book, it is damaged. Upon return, Sora finds Pooh with severe amnesia, unable to remember him and all of his other friends. Sora then goes out to find Torn Pages which slowly restore Pooh's memory of his friends while continuing his quest to find Riku and King Mickey. Shortly after fully repairing the book, Sora admits that he has to leave again, but reassures Pooh that they will always be in each other's hearts. Once all five Torn Pages have been located, the book's cover is changed to a picture of Sora and Winnie the Pooh sitting on Starry Hill together. Characters Image:Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Image:Piglet.png|Piglet Image; Although Piglet does not appear as a character in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, he is shown on the cover of the book. Image:Tigger.jpg|Tigger Image:Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit Image:Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore Image:Kanga.jpg|Kanga Image:RooKHII.jpg|Roo Image:OwlKH2.jpg|Owl Image:Gopher.jpg|Gopher Mini-Games ''Kingdom Hearts'' Pooh's Hunny Hunt After Sora receives the first Torn Page, the Hunny Tree area is opened up. When you enter, you meet a frightened Piglet who tries to run away from Sora. Pooh then introduces Sora and Piglet. The mini-game in this area is Pooh's Hunny Hunt. The point of the game is similar to the movie "Winnie the Pooh and the Hunny Tree". The objective is to guard Pooh from the bees as he flies up holding his balloon and collecting hunny. Block Tigger When you find the second page, you unlock a new mini-game, Block Tigger. This mini-game is set outside of Rabbit's House and is the second one in the game, though it is one of the most challenging mini-games. The aim of this game is to stop Tigger from bouncing on Rabbit's carrots by moving to the carrot he will land on. Each carrot can only be bounced on twice before they do not count toward your score. This mini-game has a new command called "Rush" to help you move around the carrot field faster. Pooh's Swing When you find the third Torn Page, the Hill area is opened up. When Sora enters, Pooh and Piglet are playing Pooh Sticks when they see Eeyore floating down the river. As always, Eeyore doesn't know where his tail is. Pooh offers to help. He asks Sora to push him in the swing to look for the tail. This is the mini-game for this section, called Pooh's Swing. You must press the button at the correct time to push Pooh higher. Once Pooh gets high enough, he jumps off and lands on Eeyore's "House". It turns out that the tail was in Eeyore's "House" all along! Tigger's Giant Pot When you find the fourth torn page, you go to a forest-based section of the world. At first you find Tigger and Roo bouncing on a teeter-totter, and when you talk to them they start a mini-game, Tigger's Giant Pot. The aim of this game is to jump on the same tree stumps in the same order that Tigger and Roo do, without falling off. The next game is the main mini-game in the Giant Pot Area. You can only play it once you complete the Bouncing mini-game. In this game, Tigger goes into the giant pot in the middle of the area. Sora's job is to hit the nuts that Tigger throws out of the pot back at it to shatter the pot. If you fall off of the stump you are on, you will lose the game unless you manage to hit the nut and jump back on the stump. Pooh's Muddy Path Once you find the last Torn Page, the Muddy Path area is opened. When you enter, you see Pooh walking in circles trying to find his friends, which begins Pooh's Muddy Path. The mini-game objective is to find all of Pooh's friends within the time limit. Once you find them, a scene takes place on Starry Hill at night, in which Sora explains that he has to go. Pooh and his friends try to get him to stay, but he tells them that if they want to see him, they should just look in their hearts. Then, we see Pooh's Book against a starry background. The keyhole on the lock disappears and a picture of Sora, Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet walking down a road appears on the cover of the book with the words "Winnie the Pooh". ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Pooh has lost all of his friends, and the objective of this world is to find them. You have to guide Pooh through the world to his friends, but he won't follow you if his honey meter drops to zero. To replenish this meter, grab a pot of honey. When you find all of his friends, you have to guide Pooh to sit on a tree stump, and then you clear the mini-game. This mini-game is solved in a series of steps that can be done as Sora and Pooh walk down the path, listed below. *Stand in the wooden cart found after Rabbit's location, which will cause the cart to collapse. *Piglet can be found walking around the beginning of the path, speak to him. *Have Pooh grab the balloons near the hole that is being hovered over by butterflies, which makes him float into the sky. This will cause Owl to bring Pooh back down to the ground. *Have Pooh fall into the hole that has footsteps leading into it. Pooh will emerge from the hole with Roo. *Once you find the beehive along the path, attack it with the Keyblade until bees come out of it. The bees will chase Pooh into a tree, which will reveal Eeyore's tail to him. *Four tree stumps in a diamond formation will be found along the path. Coax Pooh to jump from one stump to another counterclockwise, and Tigger will shortly arrive to commend you on your bouncing skills. *Rabbit's cabbages will roll down the path, which need to be knocked away with the Keyblade to form a pyramid stack. After stacking fourteen cabbages into a pyramid, Rabbit will appear to thank you. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' Balloon Glider Sora will have to go to the Hunny Tree and come near the few balloons tied to a log to play this game. In Balloon Glider, Sora and Pooh scale the Hunny Tree, using the balloons, to obtain as many honey "droplets" as they can, and they can freely move with the left analog stick. Occasionally, there will be honey bees attacking Sora, so watch out. If you have lost a balloon, you can always get another one by scaling the tree. The maximum number of balloons you can use to keep yourself aloft is three, whilst the minimum is one. If you lose all balloons, it is game over. The game is completed when you reach the top of the Hunny Tree. Whirlwind Plunge This is similar to the Hunny Slider of Kingdom Hearts II, except that it is done in mid-air. In Whirlwind Plunge, Sora has to access the room containing the muddy path, and jump onto a well with air currents, where he and Pooh will be blown away into the air. Here, Sora holds on to Pooh and they have to collect as many "droplets" of honey as they can. However, they have to avoid the incoming obstacles, otherwise Pooh will be knocked away from Sora's grasp and no orbs will be collected, and a Reaction Command must be activated to get him back. Bumble-Rumble Bumble-Rumble is a mini-game that is similar to a Heartless fight, though much more whimsical. There are seventy bee swarms around Pooh, and you have to defeat all seventy to clear the mini-game. To access Bumble-Rumble, go to the hole in the tree. Pooh has a health bar, and the bees swarm around Pooh, trying to break your cards to sting Pooh. You have three card types: Keyblade, Wind, and Honey, while the Bees have their own unique Enemy Card. Wind blows the bees and Pooh away, while Honey heals Pooh. In addition to any Attack Sleights you possess, you can use two new Sleights. Image:Honey Bee (card).png|Honey Bee card Image:Keyblade (card).png|Keyblade card Image:Wind (card).png|Wind card Image:Honey (card).png|Honey card Tigger's Jump-a-Thon Tigger's Jump-a-Thon takes place in the area where Tigger's Giant Pot used to be placed. There are four tree stumps, marked with , , , and respectively. Tigger will jump randomly on the tree stumps, and Sora has to press the corresponding buttons in the same order. Each correct jump Sora makes will land him a point, and the more correct jumps are made, the more points he will obtain. Veggie Panic As the memory-based version of 100 Acre Wood does not use pages as in a book, Sora will have to go to Rabbit's House to access this mini-game. There, Sora talks to Pooh and Rabbit, and not long after, Rabbit finds that vegetables are hurtling down the slope behind his house. In Veggie Panic, Sora will have to separate cabbages from pumpkins by pressing and buttons respectively. Cabbages go to the left side of the road, while pumpkins go to the right side. Occasionally, a big yellow gourd will roll down the road, and Sora will have to activate a Reaction Command, Strike Raid, using ( ) to keep it at bay. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' A Blustery Rescue After you get the first Torn Page from the Disney Castle Library, Piglet's House is opened up. You can play the A Blustery Rescue mini-game by talking to Piglet at his house. In this mini-game, you must fly with a balloon during a blustery storm. The storm has uprooted such objects as hunny pots, beehives, and tree stumps, also creating helpful tornadoes in its wake as well. What you must do is whack at objects flying towards you, and collect hunny. If you are hit with any sort of object, you will be penalized with Pooh falling from the balloon, and being caught in a wind current for you to pick him up again. Without Pooh, you cannot collect hunny, much like in Hunny Slider. At last, Piglet will float on-screen, and you can press a Reaction Command to retrieve him. Hunny Slider You can play Hunny Slider by talking to Rabbit. In this mini-game, your objective is to obtain as many droplets of hunny as possible. If you hit an object and drop Pooh, you must use a Reaction Command to retrieve him. This can be avoided only once with a grace that you receive from using a Reaction Command when Gopher comes into view. There are several different sections, including a regular woodland area, a jumble of words on a page, a snowy mountain, and a downhill slope. Balloon Bounce This mini-game, Balloon Bounce, is simply known as Jump in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. To play this mini-game, talk to Tigger at Kanga's house. In Balloon Bounce, your objective is to bounce, using Reaction Commands, from the trampoline, to the balloons hovering above. Each balloon drops hunny and increases your score, and the amount of hunny you receive depends on the color and size of the balloon. You have three tries to get as high a score as possible. An attempt is deducted every time you fall back onto the first level trampoline. The Expotition This mini-game requires the most strategy out of all of Kingdom Hearts II's mini-games. To start this mini-game, talk to Kanga in the cave mouth. What you must do is, with Roo, Piglet, Eeyore, and Tigger, navigate your party through a booby-trapped cave filled with falling rocks, which can be avoided by halting your party at the right moment with a reaction command, Honey Bees, which you must whack with the Keyblade to disperse, and slippery ice, which you should halt all movement on (or jump over) when it starts to shine. You might always have to use the Forward March Reaction Command to get your party to advance. Your score in this game is based solely upon time, but with a catch. You must watch your party's Courage bar, "Brave bar" in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, which decreases as time goes by and also when you fail to keep them out of danger. In the event your Courage bar decreases, the party starts to run in all different directions, and you must calm them down using a Reaction Command. If you do not hurry and calm them down, characters will get out of sight and you must track them down to continue, the latter proving much harder when Piglet or Roo run out of sight. You finish by approaching Pooh, who is always in the same crystal alcove in the cave. Honey Pot You can play Honey Pot by talking to Pooh on the top of Starry Hill. It is played on Starry Hill, your main objective being to first gain enough power, which slides quickly up and down on a bar, and once your power is set, you will whirl around in a speed relative to the power bar, which gradually decreases as you spin. A good idea would be to choose the right moment during the whirl to hit the hunny pot directly in the direction of the river. It is the last mini-game that is played in the 100 Acre Wood in Kingdom Hearts II, based on a classic scene from the movie. Your main score is based upon how far the hunny pot is tossed. Torn Pages Torn Pages are, as the name suggests, pages that have been torn from the book, by the Heartless, and scattered throughout the various worlds. Each page corresponds to a certain mini-game that can be played while visiting the main area of the world. Once all mini-games have been completed, the heart of the world in the book will be locked by Sora. Only one of the Torn Pages, which is acquired in the storyline, is actually required in order to proceed with the game, the rest are strictly optional in terms of completing the game and are only needed if one wishes to play through the events brought about by the mini-games. ''Kingdom Hearts'' *Traverse Town: Rescue 51 puppies. *Agrabah: Dark Chamber in the Cave of Wonders. *Monstro: Chamber 6 in a chest. *Halloween Town: The bookshelves in the Doctor's Lab. *Atlantica: Ariel's Grotto. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *Disney Castle: Library. *Pride Lands: Oasis. *Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion: Crystal Fissure, before the Battle of the 1000 Heartless. *The Land of Dragons: Throne room, after meeting Xigbar. *Agrabah: Ruins, second visit. Treasures ''Kingdom Hearts'' ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' *Mega-Ether Card *Bambi Card *Elixir Card *Spellbinder Card ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Puzzle Pieces Notes and References Category:Mini-games